


Cotton Candy Day

by Toadpuppy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadpuppy/pseuds/Toadpuppy
Summary: Don't steal on Cotton Candy Randy's turf





	Cotton Candy Day

He rounded the corner into the alley, ducking behind a dumpster. There was no sound of pursuit. After a few minutes, when he’d caught his breath, he decided to go through the purse he’d taken.

Wallet, keys, hairbrush, random receipts…no cash, but there were cards in the wallet. Not much of a score, but it was something.

He pocketed the cards and threw the purse into the dumpster. He took two steps toward the end of the alley before a shadowed figure stepped forward.

“Happy Cotton Candy Day, Daddy,” it said in a weirdly high-pitched voice.

“What?”

“Happy Cotton Candy Day!” the figure repeated.

“What the hell is cotton candy day?”

“It’s always Cotton Candy Day in hell,” the figure said, stepping forward.

He stepped backward, but bumped into someone else. This one was much taller, with thick, bushy hair that looked like…a dog?

“Hi,” said the tall man.

“What the hell is this?”

“We saw you steal that lady’s purse,” said the first figure, stepping into the light. He was short and thick, with a huge pink beard.

“That wasn’t fun,” said the taller man.

“Yeah, we’re here to stop you.”

“Yeah…yeah…ok…I’m just going to go this way now…”

“No, we’re here to stop you,” said the bearded one.

“Who the hell are you?”

“I am the night,” he replied. “And so is he.” He pointed to the taller man.

“And this is Richard,” said the taller one, pointing to his hair.

“Um..yeah…”

The thief started toward the end of the alley, but suddenly, the bearded one was in front of him, eyes glowing red. He turned, and the tall man was behind him. The eyes in his hair were glowing red as well. He heard a rumble gradually building up around him, and suddenly, the ground opened up, and he fell into blackness.

“Like I said, It’s always Cotton Candy Day in hell!”


End file.
